


Sinful Desire

by ianthewrites



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, R18, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthewrites/pseuds/ianthewrites
Summary: Mew Suppasit never knew he'd get hard just by seeing someone dancing erotically in a bar he's in one night. He finds him hot, so hot that he wanted to pin him down on his bed tonight and do nasty stuff, dancing to the rhythm of only pure lust and desire.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Sinful Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a short MewGulf smut fic for you all! Hope you like it. Enjoy reading!

  


Mew Suppasit never knew he'd get hard just by seeing someone dancing erotically in a bar he's in one night. He finds him hot, so hot that he wanted to pin him down on his bed tonight and do nasty stuff, dancing to the rhythm of only pure lust and desire. 

  


There's something about the guy that made Mew give his full attention to him. Is it the way he's dancing erotically? Is it the way his eyes give off the sultry look to everyone who's watching him? Is it the way he moves that made him feel things? Mew honestly doesn't know, one thing he knew is that he wanted the guy, and he will make sure he'd get him tonight.

  


“How much for that guy dancing on that stage?” He asked the assistant manager of the bar that's currently serving him drinks, as he continued eyeing the man on stage.

  


He knew that Sinful Desire, the name of the bar he's in, offers a special service to VIP customers. He knew because he often booked their services.

  


“Sir? He's not part of the special service.”

  


“I don't care. I want him.”

  


“But–”

  


“30 million for that guy. I want him in my room tonight.”

  


***

  


Mild doesn't know what to do. He's been rummaging his head to think of ways on how to make Gulf Kanawut, the one dancing on the stage, agrees to be part of the special service and be Mew Suppasit's guest for tonight.

  


He knew for sure that Gulf won't accept the offer as it is stated in his contract that he won't participate in that kind of service the bar they manage. But Mr. Suppasit's offer is damn huge, making it difficult to decline.

  


“Gulf!” Mild approaches him as soon as he steps out of the stage and walks near the bar counter. 

  


“Yes?”

  


He saw how hesitant Mild was and struggled to say whatever he wanted to say.

  


“Uh, about the bar's special service..” 

  


“Mild, I won't.” Mild has been persistent about offering him to be part of that special service, and he's constantly rejecting him each time, but Mild won't just stop.

  


“Please? Just this one?” 

  


“And you don't have to worry, he's hot, his performance? Over the top. The best of all.” He really pursued Gulf by saying all those information he got from those who were part of the service. Mild doesn't know what more can help him in pursuing Gulf, makes him blabber nonsense. Hoping it'd somehow catch some attention of him.

  


Gulf can only lift his brows as soon as he heard Mild was blabbering about, “How did you know about his performance?”

  


“Well, he often booked our service and they've been talking about how great he is in bed.” Mild had his smug smile plastered on his face, wiggling his eyebrows, as he told him about the customer's ‘performance'. 

  


_As if that will make me agree. I'm pretty sure my performance is also great._

  


Gulf scoffs and shakes his head. “Nope, you can't lure me into agreeing to that offer. I told you I won't engage in that kind of work.” 

  


“But-” He didn't let Mild finish his words, he walked away from him, holding a glass of liquor he got from the bartender.

  


Leaving Mild behind, worried on how he can decline Mr. Suppasit's offer. _Ah, why am I in this kind of situation._

  


***

  


Mew was leaning on the railing of the smoking area of the bar when Mild, the assistant manager approached him.

  


“Mr. Suppasit, I'm sorry to say this but he declined the offer, but don't worry, there's a lot more you can pick from our list!” Mild even showed him a black folder, that contains a lot of profiles that customers can choose from.

  


That's quite new, someone actually dares to decline his offer. “No chance of him changing his mind?”

  


“I'm sorry sir, but it is against the rule to force our workers to participate in the service they're not part of, in the first place.” Mild had to remind him of the rules of the bar along with their services. 

  


“But, I want him.” Heck. It sounds like he was fascinated upon him. He was astonished by his beauty, and well, his seductive dancing.

  


“Well, you can try seducing him.” the assistant manager murmurs yet Mew managed to hear it.

  


Mew didn't utter another word and just walked away.

  


A sigh of relief came from Mild, seeing how calm Mr. Suppasit is, even when he got rejected. _Oh well, that won't be a big deal to him, for sure, there's a long line of people who are willing to do the nasty with him._

  


Mild frowns as he realizes how similar Gulf and Mr. Suppasit are. Walking out of him. _People nowadays like leaving him behind huh. Ah, these two. What a headache._

  


***

  


After drinking a couple shots of liquor, Gulf proceeded to the dance floor, wherein people were having fun, dancing and wilding the night away. 

  


He's planning to get wasted tonight, like there's no tomorrow. He blend among the crowd and started dancing to the tune of the music, not giving a fuck on who he's dancing with. 

  


Gulf was having fun dancing, until he felt someone behind him, holding his hips and dancing with him. He felt that someone's breathing near his ears, giving him chills all over. 

  


With the influence of alcohol on him, all his inhibitions flew out of the bar, his dance become more erotic, more sensual. Along with that someone who's been groping his hips up to his waist, pulling him close, his back pressed against the man's hard chest. 

  


“Hey.” A husky, sensual voice added fuel to the fire, making him bite his lips as he felt hot all over with just the sound of his voice, seducing him.

  


With that, along with the beat of the music, he moves his butt side by side, grinding on the man he's dancing with, slightly making contact with his hard groin. 

  


Profanities flew out of the guy's mouth as Gulf continued his teasing and seductive dancing. Waking up something inside his pants, making it hard. 

  


Gulf seductively chuckles as he feels the effect on his dancing on him, he faces him. “What's your name?”

  


“Mew.” _Mew._ Dark eyes, perfect nose, luscious plump lips, sharp prominent jaw. He's like sex and cigarettes combined. Addictive. Oozing with dangerous sex appeal. 

  


“I'm Gulf.” He wraps his arms around Mew's neck, swaying and dancing a little bit.

  


Mew pulls him closer by holding his waist, pushing him on his body until there's no space left between them. “Wanna have fun tonight?” 

  


“We're having fun now, what more do you want?” 

  


“I want you.” Mew whispers in his deep baritone voice.

  


Gulf smirks as he leans forward to tease Mew, by lightly kissing his lips, biting and pulling his lower lip as he whispers, “Where to?” 

  


***

  


As soon as they entered the room, Mew grabbed Gulf's nape, and mashed their lips together. Their kiss was fervent, full of need. Their kisses were desperate, definitely a kiss that screams fucking.

  


Without breaking the kiss, they began to frantically remove each other's clothes until they're both naked while walking towards the bed. When done, Mew pushed him on the bed. Seeing Gulf with flushed face, panting, and eyes dilated with hunger, heightened Mew's desire to own him even more. 

  


Gulf gulped when he saw the desire and the controlled hunger in the depths of Mew's eyes, and he knew right away there was no going back and Gulf was not planning to.

  


Gulf's arms immediately wound around Mew's neck when Mew kneeled on the bed to kiss him again. And they're back devouring one another's mouth, biting each other's lips and sucking each other's tongue.

  


They've been kissing fervently, taking each other's breath, exchanging saliva. Intoxicated with each other, their hands started roaming around with each other's body. Mew's hands roamed around Gulf's body, trail down to his abdomen, waist, and hips, until his right hand found Gulf's hard erection.

  


"Ohh..uhmm" Gulf could only muffle moans and groans inside Mew's mouth as his body burned with desire by Mew's touch all over his body. 

  


He didn't know where to focus, on the tingling sensation while Mew's lips ravishing his own lips, or on his hands that's making wander on his erected manhood, the pleasure Mew was giving him was too much, making his body heated with desire. 

  


Gulf's like a cat in heat, yearning for pleasure that only his master can give, as he gripped a handful of Mew's hair while his other hand started gripping and his nails digging and giving scratches on Mew's broad shoulders, while Mew's lips left his to move to his ear, licking them, down to his neck, roughly sucking the skin, onto his collarbone and Mew's teeth biting and scraping on his skin. Leaving red marks that would, for sure, stay overnight.

  


_But he can't be the only one enjoying this moment._ Gulf thought as he pushed Mew down lying on the bed. 

  


***

  


Gulf was on Mew's lap, sitting closely, their manhood having contact and rubbing against each other, making them feel a tingling sensation. 

  


“Hmm…” Gulf, wanting to feel more, he started to move, rubbing their members together and the extreme pleasure from that, made him and Mew groan in unison. 

  


Moving his hands towards Gulf's behind, squeezing Gulf's ass, Mew, then started fondling his ass' rim. Making Gulf moaned.

  


“That's it, moan for me, baby.” Looking at how Gulf liked what he was doing to him, Mew started pressing his fingers in Gulf's entrance. 

  


Feeling the sensation, Gulf bit Mew's bottom lips before kissing Mew desperately and hungrily again. “Hmm– ahh!” he moaned inside Mew's mouth, as he felt his fingers slowly making its way inside of him.

  


It feels so good, he wanted more. Gulf now couldn't focus, but he forced himself to give back the pleasure Mew was giving him by cupping Mew's manhood, masturbating them with his hands, faster and harder.

  


“Fuck…” Gulf tightened his hold on Mew's cock and even started rubbing their shafts together when Mew found his sweet spot and started rubbing it, his fingers deep inside him. “Hmm.. ahh, fuck!”

  


Gulf pulled out from the kiss and his forehead fell down on Mew's, shutting his eyes closed, as Mew continued rubbing his sweet spot, moving his fingers in and out, in a circular motion. 

  


“Ahh. It feels good. More.. Mew..”

  


Gulf was begging for more while Mew's fingers moved in and out of him, rubbing his sweet spot, the pleasure was too much it's blinding him from lust, the next thing Gulf knew, his entrance was filled with Mew's long, hard shaft covered with condom and lube. 

  


The pleasure was making him and Mew moan in unison, both of them were lost to the sensation it brings as their body became one.

  


***

  


Beads of sweats cascading down on their bodies, heavy breathings along with their moans and groans can only be heard in the four corners of the room. But that didn't stop the two as they gave in to their carnal needs, hungry for each other.

  


“Hmm! Ahh! Fuck!” Gulf's mouth was parted open while he was on top of Mew, grinding his hips, moving it up and down while Mew's dick was inside him. 

  


Mew could see the desire and primal pleasure in Gulf's eyes as he moved above him. Gulf was looking at him like he was seducing him, urging him to fucked him, harder and rougher. Like he was begging him to own him, mark him as his. 

  


Mew's length was so deep inside him, rubbing Gulf's sweet spot again and again. Gulf's movement became more desperate. Wanting to reach the peak pleasure. His hips moved harder and faster, deeper and rougher.

  


“Fuck.” Mew hissed when Gulf grinds and moves his hips faster, “ohh.. Baby..”

  


Mew pushed himself to sit up, leaned forward to crash his lips on Gulf's swollen and plump ones. And as their mouths devoured each other, biting and sucking lips, tongues fighting for dominance, Mew's hand on Gulf's length started to stroke, up and down while the latter was desperately riding his manhood for them both to reach their peak. 

  


Feeling his own orgasm coming, Mew was also moving his hips, meeting Gulf's each thrust.

  


“Fuck! Fuck!” Gulf was chanting profanities and groaning, his eyes rolling back as he felt the pleasure all over his body. “Hmm... fuck!”

  


Both sweaty and huffing, Gulf broke their kiss and buried his face on Mew's neck before biting and sucking it, leaving a red mark as Gulf's orgasm ripped through him.

  


Mew pushed him back to the bed, Mew's on top of Gulf as he was ramming his hard member inside Gulf's hole, thrusting again and again until Mew reached his orgasm and he climaxed.

  


***

  


“Come on. Let's go to the bathroom.” 

  


Gulf could only groan as he buried his head on the pillow. He could only muffle “I'm still tired.” “Give me a break.” with a hoarse voice. 

  


Mew took him many times, in different positions, he couldn't count anymore. _He's insatiable._

  


Seconds after Mew realized what Gulf means, he couldn't help but to laugh. 

  


He takes a look at Mew who's still laughing at something he didn't know. His brows furrowed as he's confused to what Mew was laughing at. _Did he say something funny?_

  


“Silly. I only meant to go to the bathroom to wash you up. I'm not asking for another round.” Mew explained as soon as he sobered up from all the laughing.

  


_Fuck._ That was embarrassing. He now covers his head with the pillow. Avoiding Mew's teasing gaze. 

  


Mew smirks as he sees how Gulf covers himself due to embarrassment. That indulges him to tease him even more.

  


“But if you want us to do it inside the bathroom, who am I to say no? I'd gladly pin you down the wall while the shower was on and fuck you hard until your legs wobble once again–” 

  


“Shut up!” Gulf threw him the pillow and immediately stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Gulf admits that those words affect him too much, but no, he's tired and he's sore down there. _Maybe later._

  


***

  


They're now fully clothed, fixed themselves and looking presentable once again.

  


“So, can I see you again?” Mew asks him while still busy fixing his belt.

  


Gulf, who's sitting at the edge of the bed, quirks up his eyebrows, “Don't fall for me, mister.” 

  


Mew could only smirk, drops light kisses on his lips before ushering him for them to go out of the room. 

  


He followed suit, leaving the room they used for their 'escapades'. 

  


***

  


Mild had a smug smile plastered on his face as soon as he saw both Mew and Gulf going out in one of the bar's private rooms. 

  


“I should go now.” Gulf rolled his eyes as he knew he'd get non-stop teasing from Mild after this. 

  


“Alright, see you next time.” Mew nods as he stares at him, hiding a small smile on his face.

  


“How sure are you we'll see each other again?” 

  


“I just knew it.” Gulf just shrugs off and leaves.

  


Gulf walks towards Mild who's eyeing him teasingly. “What?” he gestures to the bartender to give him one drink.

  


“So, in the end you accept his offer huh?” Mild chuckles, clearly amused on how the situation flipped now, when a while ago he's still having a hard time pursuing Gulf to that offer.

  


“What offer?” Gulf's eyebrows crease, clearly confused about what Mild was talking about.

  


“Uh, he's the one who wants to book you out. Wait– he didn't tell you?”

  


“No.” Gulf shakes his head.

  


“Oh.. But I did tell him that you declined his offer a while ago. Why did you two end up in the private room tho?”

  


“What do you want then, we'll fuck in public?” Gulf sarcastically says.

  


“WHAT, silly, I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is, why did you had sex with him?” Mild laughs at him, clearly enjoying their topic.

  


“I don't know.” _As if he'd openly admit that he got seduced to Mew's sexiness. No way._

  


“Eh, admit it, you got charmed. That's your type, isn't it? Tell me about it. What did you do, what position? Is he delicious, Gulf? Are you sore?” Mild even poke Gulf's waist, teasing him and urging him to talk and answer all of his questions.

  


“Shut up Mild! Geez.” Gulf's face now flushed, shy to Mild's bombarded questions about what they did a while ago. 

  
Gulf turned away from Mild and just drank some liquor. While Mild still persists him to talk about _it._

  


*** 

“Who's the guy you're with a while ago?” Bright asks him.

“None of your business.” 

“You are my business. Don't forget you're bound to marry me. You have to start fixing yourself and your life to fit mine. Stop being a disappointment.” Bright reminded him the things he wanted to forget about for so long. 

How he hates his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! How was it? hehe. Leave a kudos or comments down below! ksks kidding. Hope you enjoyed reading it, xoxo


End file.
